


Loving You Is A Losing Game

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Berlin lives, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangle, Nairobi lives, What if?, mentions of Berlin/Palermo one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: In which the group reunites to accomplish the greatest heist in history and the impossible becomes possible.[Sequel of "Kiss Me Hard Before You Go"][Originally posted on EFP Fanfiction]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Loving You Is A Losing Game

Nairobi had always wanted to visit Italy. When the Professor, the day they arrived in the house of Toledo, asked them to choose the name of a city, she thought of Rome, but then she opted for a more exotic choice and she had never regretted it. However, the Bel Paese had always had a certain charm over her and being able to finally set foot there, although in different circumstances than the one she thought, filled her with emotion.  
– So you lived in that enormous monastery? – she asked, peering out of the window and letting the wind mess up her hair let loose. In the distance you could see the majestic figure of a convent which looked like a castle, isolated and surrounded by nature.  
– I’ve always been an art nut, you know – Berlin answered, driving with his gaze pointed towards their destination.  
It was just them in the car: the others had organized on their own. Two machines were ahead of them and the other two followed them, positioning them at the centre of that odd row of similar vehicles.  
Nairobi put her head back in, placed some strands of hair behind her ears and started tapping her fingers on a leg. From time to time she threw a glance in the driver’s direction, but he didn’t meet her eyes, too focused. After a couple of minutes she said: – You’re very quiet.  
Berlin barely looked at her out of the corner of his eye. – I didn’t think I’d ever come back here.  
She bit her lower lip. – Are you sure it’s just this?  
The man took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the wheel. – Here I married my fifth wife, Tatiana – he confessed. – And here I lived and planned the Bank of Spain’s heist with Martín. – Only then he looked at her, removing his gaze from the street. – He’ll be there too.  
Nairobi felt a squeeze in her chest. – Ah – she managed to say at the start, then she cleared her throat. – Well, I’ll finally meet him! – She tried to use a happy tone, but she remembered very well what Berlin told her about his best friend: he loved him and was loved back, but he ran away before things could’ve gotten serious. And now that they’d meet again and live under the same roof for months who knows what could happen. Maybe Berlin would realize that his feelings for Martín weren’t dead at all. Maybe he’d leave her…  
She looked out of the window once again, taking a breath of fresh air. She didn’t want to think about it: she’d always been an unwavering optimist and she’d stay like this until death.

§

– Welcome again.  
Nairobi almost laughed when she saw all her old friends sitting at their own desks, just like two years and a half before. However, this time there were new faces among them: Monica, who took the name of Stockholm; inspector Murillo, now Lisbon; two men Berlin appeared to know well and who said their names were Bogotá and Marseille; and in the end he, Palermo, aka Martín. They exchanged a quick greeting when they arrived at the monastery, but she immediately understood who he was when she saw the way he looked at Berlin.  
The woman shifted her attention back to the Professor’s words since he was already explaining how they’d get in the Bank of Spain and the risks they’d run, not to mention the mass-media attention they’d receive again.  
– Do you remember when, in Toledo, I told you about the tortures they would’ve put you through if they’d ever catch you? – the man asked, and Nairobi swallowed and barely nodded, followed by the others. – That’s exactly what they’re doing to Rio now, so the only thing we can do is keep calm and stick to the plan. You’ll see we’ll get him back in no time.  
– Is it necessary to wait for so long? – Tokyo blurted out, conveying all the stares on her. – The plan’s ready, you just have to explain us how it works: we’ll talk about the details once we’re inside.  
– Details are fundamental, and without them the plan will go to shit. – Palermo spoke, standing up and walking to the desk. – If you want your boyfriend to come back to you safe and sound, or at least with a decent mental stability, and if we want to survive, then there’s no excuse: we’ll stay here all the time needed until it will be clear in your empty skulls that to do a heist like this you’ll need twice the preparation you had for the robbery at the Royal Mint and we have just half the time – he said, facing the class. His eyes darted toward Berlin and his mouth curled upwards, in a smile addressed to him and him alone. Nairobi spied the man’s reaction and saw him reciprocate. She felt her heart sink, but she blinked a few times and took a breath: now she had something else to think about.

§

– Hey, hey, hey! My love, come here and give me a hug! – The woman didn’t wait for an answer and embraced Tokyo, who reciprocated. Hearing her friend’s sharp laugh was like a panacea: she’d missed her so much, she couldn’t deny it. She’d asked the Professor several times, during his calls with Berlin, if there was a way to keep contact with the others, but the man had been categorical: thinking about it, he was right.  
The two parted and smiled at each other with watery eyes. – I thought I’d never see you again – Tokyo confessed, holding her hand.  
– I hope you’re joking! You really thought you got rid of me? - the other asked with obviousness, making her laugh.  
They were in the open, in a shadowy part of the monastery, with the monk’s songs that swarmed the environment. They weren’t annoying, but Nairobi would’ve preferred complete silence to finally talk to her friend.  
– So, what happened between you and Rio? – she demanded, setting herself better on the wall they were sitting on.  
Tokyo glanced away while a bitter smile appeared on her lips. – You know who I am, don’t you? A daredevil. It’s a miracle I managed to stay in that island for two years and a half without going crazy. – She lifted her eyes to the sky, trying to hold back the tears. – But in the end I left. I left and he was alone. I didn’t want to take him with me. – She took a deep breath, lowering her eyelids. – I wanted to be… free from every point of view, and a relationship wouldn’t have let me. – She bit her lip while a tear escaped her control. – God, what an incredible prick I am!  
– Hey. – Nairobi placed a hand on her arm, looking for eye contact. – You have all the rights to live your life at your best. Rio understood it, that’s why he let you got without questioning. He knew that, sooner or later, you’d have found each other again.  
Tokyo looked so suffering. – I miss him so much…  
– I know, honey, I know. – Nairobi hugged her again, giving her a soft kiss on the head.  
They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other’s company, until the shorter-haired woman lifted again, her gaze animate by a different light.  
– And you and Berlin? – she asked, and Nairobi couldn’t hold back a laugh. – I swear I couldn’t believe it when I saw you two approaching us together, hand in hand.  
The woman moistened her lips, looking around and trying to find the correct words. – You know, when you live for two years and a half with someone you learn to know them well, and often you get surprised at how different you thought they were.  
– I’ve always been sure he was an incredible asshole – Tokyo joked.  
– Yeah, me too – Nairobi said in return, still smiling.  
Silence fell back for some instants and her friend’s gaze changed again. – Do you love him?  
The woman scratched her thigh with her nails, feeling her heartbeat fastening. – Yes – she answered simply, because when it came to describe what she felt for Berlin it was like words weren’t enough, like she had to invent new ones to explain their bond.  
Tokyo placed her chin on a hand, addressing her a mischievous smile. – What about sex?  
Nairobi mimicked with her mouth a “Spectacular”, making the other laugh and following her. She felt good, together with one of the people she cared about the most, and for a moment she forgot all the problems which affected all of them.

§

Berlin poured himself a glass of wine, staring at the dark red without really seeing it.  
– So in the end we’ll melt gold together – a voice he knew very well said from behind.  
He turned slowly, meeting Palermo’s gaze. – Martín – he smiled and saw the man’s eyes shining.  
– I thought I’d never see you again – the latter confessed, taking some steps forward.  
– That was the idea, yet here we are. – He sipped the wine, watching as the other got closer. He missed him terribly and he felt guilty for years for what he told him, but now things had changed. Now there was Nairobi.  
– We can resume everything from where we left. – Palermo was less than a meter’s away and his intentions were clear: he wanted to kiss him.  
Berlin lowered the chalice and sighed. – Martín, there’s something… – but he couldn’t finish because his brother’s entrance interrupted him.  
– Andrés, I’ve looked for you everywhere – the Professor said, entering the kitchen.  
Berlin saw Palermo backing off slightly and thought that, after all, it was better like this. – Tell me, Sergio.  
– It’s a personal matter. Can you follow me? – the other man asked, glaring nervously at Palermo. The latter snorted, smacking his tongue against the palate.  
Berlin looked at him for a moment and then nodded at his brother, preceding him outside the room. Just before exiting, he turned to his friend: – We’ll talk later.  
They went through the monastery’s hallways together, side by side, and a pang of nostalgia hit Berlin at the stomach. After several minutes the Professor stopped in a place where even the monk’s songs could hardly reach them and turned to face him.  
– So, little brother, what do we have to talk about? – the elder asked, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.  
– There’s a cure – the other spit out, looking him straight in the eyes. – During those years I talked with many doctors and in the end I managed to find one who cured a patient with your same disease.  
For a second, air stopped circulating in Berlin’s lungs, then the man burst out laughing. – You really think something like that can exist without the rest of the world knowing it?  
\- He’s in Bangladesh and officially he’s not even a doctor, nevertheless he did it – the other explained, settling his glasses and approaching him even more. – Andrés, listen to me…  
– Sergio, I accepted my fate long ago: don’t give me false hopes, it’d be no good – the man cut it short, ready to leave.  
The younger brother grabbed him by the shoulder. – Why the fuck do you behave like this? – he snarled between his teeth, intensifying the grip second after second. – Is it possible that there’s nothing in this world that makes you want to live?  
Nairobi’s face came like a lightning in Berlin’s mind and the man swallowed, shaking off the other. – Even so, the percentage doesn’t look like one of the best: he managed to save only one person, you said.  
– It’s a rare disease, we don’t have much information about it – the Professor started, and when Berlin tried to interrupt him he put a hand on his shoulder. – Think about the long life you could still have. Think about how you could spend it, with Nairobi by your side. – After that, the man took a step back, embarrassed. – Or Martín, or whoever you want. Think about me too. – He looked at him pleadingly. – I don’t want to lose you, Andrés.  
The elder stared at him from above with an indecipherable expression written all over his face, then nodded slowly. – I’ll consider it – he said, then he turned and moved away as fast as he could.  
Once he reached another part of the monastery he looked at his right hand, the one Nairobi read almost a year before. He followed one of the lines with a finger, remembering her words: a long and happy life…  
He closed his hand into a fist, taking a deep breath: no, he wouldn’t have lived of false hopes.

§

Nairobi closed the bedroom’s door behind her and, with few steps, reached the bed, throwing herself over it as if she had just experienced the hardest day of her life. – Cincinnati is adorable, don’t you think? – she chuckled, thinking about how Denver and Monica’s son grabbed her leg to convince her to play with him.  
– The brat knows what he’s doing – Berlino remarked, standing in front of the desk. The woman looked at what he was doing and saw him injecting the same medicine in his hand. Her gaze darkened abruptly.  
– Has it gotten worse? – she asked, sitting on the bed. He’d been working with that damn syringe more than ever in the last weeks and her heart had become heavier at every occasion.  
– Don’t worry – he replied quickly, putting everything in its place and heading towards her.  
– Fuck, I am worried! – she exclaimed, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
Berlin stopped at the foot of the bed, drawing his hand over his face. – Nairobi, you should know by now: my time’s almost gone off, it’s a miracle I’m still alive.  
– No, I can’t accept it. – She pressed her lips together, grasping the sheets with hands closed into fists. – You still have so much to do: you must visit your daughter, and then you promised me we’d travel the world…  
The man kneeled on the bed, placing a finger over her mouth and moving their faces close. – The only thing I desire now is to make love to you.  
The woman swallowed, trying to suppress the tremor that shook her when she heard his words, then she moved his hand away and grabbed his head, kissing him with growing passion. Berlin immediately answered, putting an arm behind her back and lying down all of a sudden, so that she was on top of him.  
Nairobi’s fingers passed through the man’s short hair while her kisses shifted from his chin to the neck. With a hand she began unbuttoning his shirt, while he got rid of the bulky sweater and the tight leggings she was wearing. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans in one swift movement, teasing his already visible erection by rubbing herself against it.  
With a sudden jump the situation reverted: Nairobi’s back pushed against the mattress while Berlin hovered over her, a naughty smile on his lips and the arms pressed at the two sides of the woman’s head as not to crush her with his weight.  
Slowly, savouring the moment, the man started to kiss her on the lips, rubbing their pelvises together: with a hand he caressed her stomach until he reached the caesarean scar while the other unhooked her bra, shifting his lips on her olive neck, leaving also signs of his passage on the collarbone, until he arrived at her breasts. He took one in his hand and squeezed it softly, causing a moan to escape the woman’s lips. He licked and sucked the other nipple with circular movements of his tongue, sparing a glance from time to time to Nairobi’s face and finding it more and more flushed.  
He removed her panties and entered her with two fingers, finding her already wet. He slid them in and out a couple times, letting the woman’s groans fill the room, then, impatient, he got rid of his boxers and penetrated her with just one fluid move. The woman cried, covering the inarticulate sound he emitted, then crossed her legs behind his back and pulled him deeper inside her.  
Berlin began moving with slow and strong thrusts, feeling the arousal increasing more and more. He caressed Nairobi’s face and she kissed him. They moaned in each other’s mouths while the thrusts’ rhythm fastened. The woman’s hands clawed at his shoulders. He heard her whispering: – I want you so much. – As an answer he kissed her neck, starting to bite and lick until a hickey became visible on the otherwise perfect skin.  
He grasped one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, so that his thrusts were even deeper. At that point Nairobi let herself go, with hair displayed on the pillow and eyes popping out, screaming her pleasure at the top of her lungs, not caring about whoever could’ve heard them.  
That view aroused him so much that it took only another pair of thrusts for him to come, then he collapsed over her, breathing erratically.  
The woman began stroking his hair, and he would’ve fallen asleep if he hadn’t heard her saying: – Andrés, you’re crushing me.  
He moved away and placed himself by her side, under the covers, letting her put her head on his chest. Only in such intimate moments they used their real names, and every time he heard her saying his Berlin’s heart lost a beat.  
– Ágata – he murmured, savouring that sound as if it were the most beautiful of the world.  
– Mh? – she grumbled, already half asleep. The man smiled and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and looking for a rest.

§

They spent the last two weeks revising every single detail of the plan so, that Sunday, to relax, the Professor gave them a free afternoon.  
Berlin took immediately advantage of it to look for a quiet place, far from the general confusion. He learnt to appreciate his companions but he needed his spaces. He found himself in the kitchen pouring the umpteenth glass of wine, and when Palermo appeared behind his back he could almost say he expected it.  
– I always find you here drinking – the other man said as an explanation, smiling warmly.  
Berlin reciprocated, lifting the chalice in his direction. – Would you join me?  
– I’d prefer talking to you – was his answer, and in that moment the former understood the moment had finally come.  
He placed the glass on the kitchen’s shelf and turned to face him. – Martín, many things happened during these years…  
– Andrés, listen to me first – the other stopped him, approaching. – The speech you gave me that time… At the beginning I was so caught in the moment that I didn’t understand a word, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about it, repeating it in my head day after day. – He put a hand on his arm, caressing it. – Now there’s nothing that could stop us from being together. That thing you said, about the one percent… – Palermo laughed, but Berlin kept watching him, emotionless. – Bullshit, Andrés. We’re soulmates, there’s no other definition.  
The other man pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked him in the eye. – Martín, I think you already know Nairobi…  
– Yeah, Nairobi, sure. I know what you do. I hear you – he immediately replied, and in his eyes Berlin could see a glimpse of pain. – But it’s not serious, is it? It’s like with your five wives. – In front of the silence of the other, Palermo’s smile evaporated. – Andrés, please, tell me it is.  
Berlin bit the inside of his cheek, then shook his head. – It’s not.  
The other withdrew suddenly, as if he’d been burnt. He teetered backwards for a moment before regaining his balance. He scrolled his head and looked at him, confused and hurt. – What the fuck are you talking about?  
The man lifted from where he was leaning on and stepped forward. – I told you, during these years many things happened…  
– Bullshit! – Palermo almost shouted with a waxy face. – She’ll never love you like I do.  
At that sentence Berlin tightened his jaw. – And I’ll never love you as much as I love her.  
The other man widened his eyes and for a moment it looked like he was about to leave, but then he furiously grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him forcefully, making their mouths crashing violently.  
Berlin pushed him away, enraged. – Martín, the fuck you’re doing? – he screamed, and only then he realized there was someone else in the room. – Nairobi… – he called her, afraid that she might leave.  
The woman nodded. – Don’t worry, I saw everything. – With few steps she reached them and placed herself in front of Palermo, who looked at her with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. – You and me don’t know each other – she started, crossing her arms under Berlin’s shocked gaze. – And from the few words we’ve exchanged I know you don’t like me. Maybe you hate me. Well, I’m sorry. Truly. – The woman straightened her back, lifting her chin. – Berlin told me all about you. You’re one of the people he loved, and still loves, more than anything in the world. – She threw him a spare glance and the man thought he saw sadness in that fighting glare. – And if he’ll decide to spend his life with you I’ll accept that. I’ll step aside. – After saying it, she pointed a finger toward Palermo. – But he’ll be the one to decide it. You have no right to force him. If he’ll choose me, or anyone else in this fucking world, then you must accept it, because his happiness comes before anything else. – Then she turned and left without saying another word nor looking at Berlin again.  
Palermo made a sarcastic sound, watching first the place where she disappeared and then his friend: in his eyes there was a wide range of emotions that the other man couldn’t decipher in time because Martín left too, leaving him alone in the kitchen, thinking about Nairobi’s words.

§

– I must tell you, Nairobi: I never expected you to become madame de Fonollosa number six.  
The whole table burst out laughing at Denver’s statement. The questioned woman looked like she couldn’t stop and, when she finally managed to calm down, she replied: – I assure you, my dear, that if it’ll ever happen he’ll be the one to become mister Jiménez number one.  
Other laughs followed that joke. Berlin stared at her with an eloquent smile. – Number one? How many times do you plan to get married?  
– It depends on how you behave, darling – she answered, smiling back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He saw her turning to talk to Helsinki and shook his head, amused by her temper.  
They never talked about marriage. They simply didn’t feel the need to do so: he’d had plenty of experience and he’d never felt something similar to what he felt with Nairobi. He didn’t think a ring on her finger would’ve changed the thing, so he never thought about proposing, but if that was what she wanted then after the heist he would’ve thought about something. His last months would’ve made sense.  
– It seems that things between you two are booming – he heard a voice saying. He barely turned the head and met the ex inspector’s laughing gaze.  
– I’m a lucky man – he answered, reciprocating the smile. He poured himself a glass of wine and did the same with her. – So, Lisbon, huh?  
The woman nodded. – I’ve been there years ago and I completely fell in love.  
– You’ve got taste, it’s a wonderful city. – He did a couple robberies around it and he’d always been fascinated by that particular place. – So, how does my little brother treat you?  
Raquel moistened her lips. – Splendidly.  
Berlin looked at her with a naughty stare. – Yeah, I can imagine.  
The woman rolled her eyes, patting him playfully on the shoulder. – Oh, stop it: you’re the only one who shouldn’t be talking about it. We hear you two every night. Stockholm told me you woke up Cincinnati once.  
The man laughed. – We both like to express our pleasure out loud.  
Lisbon kept staring at him, then approached him and lowered her voice. – Did you tell her?  
He blinked. – What are you talking about?  
– The cure.  
Berlin coughed and smacked his lips. He should’ve imagined that his brother would’ve told his girlfriend about it. – No, and there’s no purpose in doing so.  
– But why? Berlin, it could be an opportunity for you to…  
– Lisbon, I’ve already decided. – He shook his head. – It doesn’t make sense to believe in something impossible. I don’t want to suffer nor I want her or anyone else to. I accepted my fate long ago, and it’s time for everyone to come to terms with it. – He took again his glass and brought it to his lips, making it clear that for him the topic was over.  
The woman sighed heavily and turned to the table, playing with the cutlery. – I hope you’ll change your mind – she said in the end before giving a flip to the child that joined them. Berlin avoided to reply.

§

Most of the group was still dining outside when Berlin and Nairobi went back to their chamber.  
– At least this time they won’t complain about the noise – he snitched naughtily, starting to loosen his tie.  
The woman stared at him without any intention to get undressed. – What were you and Lisbon talking about during lunch?  
The man snorted a laugh. – Are you jealous now?  
– I’m not joking. – He saw her gulp. – What cure were you talking about?  
Berlin stopped completely when he heard those words, then took a deep breath and massaged a temple. – What did you hear?  
– Little, and I understood even less. – The woman crossed her arms and lifted her head, facing him. – Tell me the truth: is there a cure for you disease?  
The man averted his gaze. – Sergio says that he’s found a doctor who was able to cure a man that suffered of my same myopathy.  
– That’s fantastic! – Nairobi’s face lightened up with a smile and Berlin’s heart tightened in front of that view. – Why didn’t you tell me earlier?  
He turned, drawing his hands through his hair, furious with himself for being so reckless to talk about something like that right next to her. – That’s why: because you would’ve believed it.  
When he turned, he saw her petrified. – Berlin, what are you saying?  
He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes and smiling bitterly. – Nairobi, I am going to die. – The effect those words had on her was evident: her eyes became watery, the lower lip began to tremble. – This so-called doctor says that he cured one person, that’s true, but even so the percentage is too low to be reliable. Plus, it’s not even sure it’s true: he could’ve lied and falsified the medical file. – He stroked her cheeks, getting closer. – I have no intention to live an illusion, nor to make you live one. Accept it: knowing that you’ll be by my side in my last months makes me incredibly happy. – He bent to kiss her, lowering his eyelids, but her hands against his chest pushed him away.  
– You’re a son of a bitch – he heard her whisper. She quivered as if she were feverish and her hands were closed into fists. – You’re a fucking son of a bitch! – she repeated screaming, making him widen his eyes.  
– Nairobi… – he tried to calm her down, but she shook her head furiously.  
– Shut up! I don’t wanna hear any other bullshit! – A tear fell on her cheek while, combative, she took a step forward. – Do you realize what kind of shit are you saying? You don’t wanna have hope? Then can you explain me what the fuck are we? – She tapped her foot on the ground. – All the time spent together and you come up with this. – Her tone weakened all of a sudden, and Berlin saw her keeling over the door. – I’d throw myself in the fire if it’d save you and you’re not even willing to live for yourself, or me, or anyone else.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks non-stop, and that view was unbearable for the man. – Nairobi, what the fuck are you saying? – he blurted out, raising his voice. – I’m doing this for us, so everything will stay exactly the same: wonderful and unforgettable. I don’t wanna see you wasting whole months believing in something that will never happen.  
In her eyes there was so much pain and Berlin tried to approach her to wipe them, but she moved away. – Don’t touch me – she murmured, sniffing. She was about to say something else, but in the end she opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving him alone.  
The man drew a hand over his face and shouted, punching the wall. He couldn’t have lost her. He simply couldn’t.

§

– Is everything ready? – Berlin asked, settling better the military outfit he was wearing.  
– Yes, we leave in five minutes – Palermo answered, climbing on the first truck.  
Since the plan was their idea, the Professor obviously put them in charge of the heist; yet Berlin couldn’t feel that usual excitement that filled him just before the start of a robbery.  
He tried to ease the tension by cracking his fingers and looking around to see in which situation his companions were, but his mood didn’t get better: they were all visibly tense and exchanged few words, avoiding the others’ gazes as if they were knife’s blades.  
And in the end he saw her, as far as possible from him. She was shouldering a rifle, the serious and concentrated gaze focused in front of her, staring at Denver and Bogotá while they spoke.  
Berlin was tempted to go to her, take her aside and try to clear once and for all that situation. Nairobi hadn’t spoken to him in two weeks: after their argument she’d decided to sleep in Tokyo’s bedroom and had barely glanced at him when they crossed each other in the monastery, preferring to avoid him as much as possible. First, the man had tried to wait for her to calm down, but when he saw that the matter wasn’t going to get better he’d tried to approach her, failing miserably. And now they were about to enter the Bank of Spain and commit the most impossible burglary in history: their life would’ve been at risk from the first minute they’d laid a foot inside and he couldn’t bear to let the business remain unfinished.  
Just when he made up his mind and was about to take a step in her direction, Palermo called him. – Berlin, it’s time.  
The man closed his eyes, suffocating a growl, and climbed next to his friend, slamming the door behind himself. The other lifted his eyebrows in front of that gesture but didn’t say anything, at least at the beginning. It was when the others started to move that he heard him whisper: – Honestly, I don’t care about your fucking problems, but try to solve them as soon as possible if you risk to screw this up.  
Berlin avoided to answer, tightening the grip on the rifle. He stayed silent all the time while they passed through people wearing Dalí masks that threw tomatoes at them, screaming and swearing. It was like he didn’t see them. But when they came across their goal he awakened: they had a mission to accomplish.

§

They entered the Bank just over ten minutes before and everything was already going to shit.  
When Berlin saw Palermo on the floor, with blood coming out from his eyes, he stopped breathing for a moment: the time needed to regain self-control and becoming again the leader of the operation.  
– Grab him up at gunpoint! – he ordered the others, referring to Gandía, then he took the wounded man under his arm and lifted him. – Helsinki, with me!  
Followed by the Serbian, he went back to the room they came from, grabbed the first chair he saw and placed Palermo on it. He took his face in his hands and couldn’t hold back a curse: he’d been hit by a myriad of glass’ shards and the situation was everything but simple to resolve.  
– Take the first-aid kit – he ordered to the other man without looking at him, focused on studying the wounds on his best friend’s face. – Don’t worry, Martín, we got you.  
The man nodded, his face shrunk in a look of pain. – Go and see what the others are doing.  
– They can handle it without me for a little bit.  
– Nairobi too?  
Berlin noticed the mocking tone of his question, but decided to overlook it. – More than anyone else – he answered, and he knew he was right. She’d already shown her value in the Royal Mint, standing up to him and managing to gain respect not only from their other colleagues but from the hostages too.  
Helsinki joined them, putting a big hand on his shoulder. – Berlin, move: I’ll do it – he said with his usual accent.  
The man did what he’d been told: it’d have been no good to argue in that moment. He followed critically every single movement of the Serbian, wincing subtly whenever Palermo whimpered.  
After some instants Denver entered the room. – We caught him and dragged him to the others – he informed him.  
Berlin nodded. – Gandía is the worst son of a bitch we could’ve found here. I want him constantly guarded: we shall never lose sight of him, otherwise he’ll put a bullet in our heads when he’ll get the chance.  
The younger man nodded and went back to the others. Berlin shifted his attention back to Palermo: Helsinki had momently walked away to take something from the first-aid kit.  
– Who the fuck would’ve known I’d become blind? – the sitting man joked, barely smiling.  
Berlin tried to reciprocate with no success. – Look at the bright side: you’ll lose all the shit this world can offer.  
The tip of Palermo’s tongue moistened his dry lips and his face lost any expression. – Seeing you falling in love with another woman has been the most painful thing.  
The man stiffened, tightening his jaw. – As if you haven’t experienced it already – he said sarcastically, feeling the greatest asshole on Earth.  
The other huffed a laugh. – No, this time it’s different. – He threw a glance at him, or at least he tried. – I just can’t understand why. – He turned his head to have a better look at him and Berlin met two glassy eyes that scared him. – Why her, huh, Andrés?  
The latter nervously put a hand on his neck. – I don’t think this is the right moment – he replied, coldly.  
– Please.  
Berlin sighed. It wasn’t easy for him to talk about his feelings for Nairobi because they were so complicated and deep that it was hard to understand them even for him. – She’s got that particular beauty that doesn’t immediately catch the eye, but once noticed it’s impossible not to see it. – In that moment Helsinki came back, but he didn’t care and kept talking. – I’m not just talking about physical aspect: she’s incredible, she’s got a courage and a strength I never saw in anyone else. She’s the only one I respected and admired from the start. – He let a half laugh slip, lowering his gaze. – You know I’m usually good with words, but when it comes to her I can’t do it. – He shrugged. – I don’t know, Palermo. I don’t know why Nairobi: I just know that I can’t, I don’t want to be by anyone else’s side.  
There was silence after that confession, silence broken by an unexpected voice. – Did you tell her? – Helsinki asked, still taking care of the wounded man. In front of the lack of answers from Berlin, he pursued: – You should. Nairobi is very angry, even though I don’t know why, but she cares about you: otherwise she wouldn’t have cried that much.  
Those words made Berlin feel like a monster: she wasn’t the first woman who cried because of him, but knowing it felt like a physical pain. – I’m going to check the situation – he cut short, desperately wanting to run away from what Helsinki told him. But he knew it was impossible.

§

– How much gold did we manage to melt? – Berlin asked to Bogotá.  
– We’re following the schedule – his friend answered, still wearing his sub suit. – But we should speed, otherwise the fucking army will find a way to blow us all up.  
The man nodded. – I’ll talk to the Professor. – He was about to leave but a voice kept him stuck in his place.  
– Berlin.  
He turned abruptly, reaching the owner with two strides. – Nairobi – he said, and it was so liberating to talk to her and look her in the eyes.  
– Tell Denver we need him down here – she communicated curtly, turning right after without saying another word.  
He grabbed her arm impulsively, stopping her. – Wait.  
She gave him the stink eye, trying to wriggle out. – I’ve got work to do, and you too.  
– It won’t take long – he begged, and she turned completely to face him. Her gaze, though, was still icy.  
– Be quick.  
Berlin swallowed and started. – This situation brings no good to anyone of us: nor me nor you, and not even to the others.  
– It’s not my fault – she replied, pressing her lips together.  
– I’m not saying this, it’s just… – He sighed, exasperated. – Try to understand me: I thought for years that my days were numbered and I came to accept it. Now, suddenly, I find out a thing like this: how do you think you’ll react?  
Her eyes became watery. – I’d do the impossible to make sure I’ll keep on living by the people I love’s side.  
Those words disarmed him. He let go of her arm only to take her face in his hands. Nairobi didn’t make a stand and, after days spent ignoring each other, they found themselves a few centimetres away, with their breaths melting in a close space. – Damn you – he whispered almost breathless, wanting to kiss her with every fibre of his being.  
– Why all of this, Berlin? – she murmured with a broken voice, letting his finger stroke her face with a softness she craved for weeks.  
– Because you make me feel things, Nairobi. Things I thought I couldn’t feel any more. And sometimes I hate you for this, because no one gave you the right to make me feel this way.  
The woman put her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The distance between their lips was almost non-existent…  
– Berlin, we need you up there. – Palermo’s voice made sure that Nairobi parted brusquely from him.  
She quickly settled the suit she was wearing and spared him a last glance. – Find Denver. – After that, she went back to work.  
The man drew a hand through his hair and turned to the person who called him. – What’s happening?  
– Rio. He’s back – the other explained, making sure that no one else heard him.  
Berlin stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his friend with wide eyes. – Why didn’t you tell that before?  
– Because the other’s would’ve wanted to come too, but it’s necessary that they keep doing their work. There’ll be time for sappy reunions later.  
They went upstairs as fast as they could, heading with all speed towards the hall. Berlin threw a glance outside a window and saw an incredible assembly of people. He laughed in front of that show. – We’re making history, my friend.  
– Yeah – Palermo replied, barely smiling. After a few moments he added: – It was the longest “I love you” I’ve ever heard.  
– What? – Berlin stared at him in confusion.  
– What you said to Nairobi. All that speech about the fact that she makes you feel in a way you never thought you’d feel again…  
– You heard everything? – he asked, carefully looking at his expression. When he saw him nod, he snapped: – Then why the fuck did you interrupt me?  
The man burst out laughing. – Because if you really need to fuck I’d prefer you not doing it in the middle of the fucking heist.  
Berlin laughed back, surrounding the other’s shoulders with an arm. – I’m happy you’re here with me, Martín.  
Palermo reciprocated the hug. – Me too, Andrés.

§

The shot still boomed in Berlin’s ears like a thunder.  
He didn’t remember how he reached that part of the Bank: he just knew he’d heard a deafening noise of broken glasses and then he’d seen Nairobi lying on the ground, covered in blood. And he’d thought that, if his disease wouldn’t kill him, that scene would.  
Confused memories of the last ten minutes flooded him all of a sudden: he remembered a blue teddy bear, the visibly shocked expression on Nairobi’s face, a ringing phone, the woman intent on talking to someone on the other side. He believed she murmured Axel’s name, but he wasn’t sure. He saw her hugging that stuffed animal like it was the only thing that kept her standing. Then she moved away, heading to another room, and when he reached her he found her next to the window, smiling at something or someone he hadn’t managed to see. Then, there’d been the shot.  
Now she was lying, with blood spurting and a pale face, and the only think Berlin could think about was that he’d prefer to be riddled by bullets then watch her agony.  
Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and his wild-eyed gaze shifted from Nairobi to Palermo. – Andrés, calm yourself – the man said, and only then Berlin realized that his breath was totally erratic. It was as if the usual tremble of his hand extended itself over the rest of his body and he couldn’t stop it. – Andrés, look at me. Fuck, look at me!  
The man did as he was told, opening and closing his fists as if he was prey of spasms. – If she dies – he began to say, hardly recognizing his own voice – I’ll blow them up. I’ll blow their dickheads up, I’ll burn them alive and I’ll hear them screaming until they’ll have no voice any more. – An unnatural hatred possessed his body. – I swear, Martín: if something happens to her, this is the end for them.  
– Andrés, now you have to calm down. – The man put both his hands on his shoulders. – Calm down, okay? We got it. We studied the plan thoroughly: we knew it could’ve happened.  
– Not to her – Berlin whispered, not managing to shift his gaze to Nairobi. – She needs a real doctor.  
The slap was sudden, but it helped him thinking straight again. – Fuck, man, come back to your senses! You know very well what will happen if we let her out of here.  
Berlin closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breath. – Yes – he said in the end. – Yes, you’re right. – With huge effort he looked directly at her.  
– She’s strong, you told me so. – Palermo’s voice reached him again. – She can do it.  
The man nodded without stopping to look at Nairobi. At some point her eyes lowered and met his: Berlin read a great pain in them, but he could also see that incredible fortitude that was part of her and that made him love her.  
He managed to smile in her direction and, using labial, he told her “You’ll be fine”.  
When she reciprocated, his heart seemed less heavy.

§

It’d been two days since the shot and Nairobi wasn’t recovering yet. The situation inside the Bank was very tense and Berlin felt like a kettle ready to explode: he screamed and insulted the hostages at every chance and sometimes he did the same with his partners. The last time Denver and him almost came to blows.  
– You must calm down, or in the end you’ll be the one who’ll make everything go to shit – Tokyo told him at that point and he hadn’t been able to reply, because he knew that the conditions of Nairobi heavily influenced the other woman too, but the latter didn’t get carried away by the situation, contrary to the expectations.  
Love is really able to mess with anybody’s head.  
In that moment Berlin went downstairs to reach the hall and check on the hostages, especially Gandía. Oslo and Moscow were monitoring him, positioned at both his sides, and when he walked past him he smiled mockingly in his direction.  
– So, how’s the situation going on here? – he asked out loud to everyone. As expected, nobody answered. – Does someone need something? Food, medicines?  
At the beginning there was silence, then somebody spoke from the other end of the room. – A-a vomiting pill, please.  
Berlin nodded, calling for Matías, one of the fake hostages. – Go upstairs and take it – he ordered, then he shifted his attention back to the atrium. – Nobody else?  
– Berlin! – Someone suddenly called him from the top of the stairs. Palermo was waiting for him, a gun in his hand. – The phone that came here together with the bear is ringing.  
The man frowned and immediately joined the other. – The fuck’s happening? – he whispered to himself, following his partner.  
When they reached their destination, he saw that the phone was actually ringing. With a huffy gesture he brought it to his ear. – Inspector Sierra, what a pleasure – he answered with smooth tone, barely restraining himself from covering her with insults.  
– Ah, I guess you must be mister de Fonollosa. – The woman’s voice was equally poisoning, and Berlin understood from her tone that she was smiling. – I’d say I’m sorry for your partner, but unfortunately you made me do it.  
The man closed his free hand into a fist, desiring desperately to punch that bitch in the face. – The hostages are perfectly healthy. We haven’t injured anyone.  
– Well, if you prefer to ignore the psychological damages your heist could’ve caused I won’t stop you. – Suddenly the police officer’s tone became more pragmatic. – I called to negotiate.  
Berlin laughed. – Negotiate? There’s no need for it. We’ll slide out under your nose without you even noticing – he provoked her, this close to lose his temper.  
– Oh, what a pity – she said at that point, using the same tone as before. – Then what should I tell to the little creature right next to me?  
At that, the man frowned. – What are you…?  
He was interrupted by a child’s voice, sudden and tiny. – Hello. Who are you?  
Berlin swallowed in vain. His mouth dried in a few seconds and his heart was racing faster than ever. – Axel? – he managed to say, barely hearing his own voice.  
– Yes, I’m Axel. Who are you?  
The man passed a hand over his face, trying to regulate his breath. He threw a glance around himself and saw that everyone was staring at him with confused expressions written all over their faces. – I’m a friend of your mum – he said in the end, trying to sound reassuring.  
– My mum? – The child seemed dubious, then his tone lowered even more. – The true one?  
Berlin smiled slightly. – Yes, exactly. – He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. – Listen to me, Axel: when this story will end, you and your mother will finally get to see each other again. Are you happy?  
– I want her to come and rescue me – the little one replied. – I wanna go away from here.  
Sierra’s voice came back. – Ignore the child’s last words. After all I hope you wouldn’t want to get involved in a kidnapping.  
– She’s his mother – Berlin replied, tightening his jaw.  
– We all know how it ended the first time. – The man was about to lose control when he heard her say: – But, if you’ll surrender, the child can visit her in prison. Can’t you, little boy?  
Berlin took a deep breath and cleared his mind, shaking his head. – She’ll get her son back and she’ll be free – he told her with a sarcastic smile on his lips, then he closed the call. He slammed the phone on the table and drew a hand through his hair. – How’s she? – he asked Rio, who had just come back from the impromptu nursery they’d set up a few rooms away.  
– Always the same – the boy answered, shrugging and looking at him, upset.  
The man nodded abruptly. – You and Helsinki must relieve Oslo and Moscow – he ordered, then he headed towards the chamber Nairobi was in. He needed to see her, even if it were just for a moment.

§

When the woman opened her eyes, a sudden headache assaulted her. She groaned and threw her head back, lifting a hand to her temple. – It must always feel like this when you get shot – she murmured to herself while scattered memories came back to her.  
– If you mean the pain, it can only get better – a voice beside her answered. She turned ans saw Palermo sitting against the wall, staring at her. – Rise and shine.  
– What are you doing here? – she asked, looking around and seeing that they were alone.  
The man sighed and stood up. – Berlin left not long ago. He spent half the time watching over you and the other half behaving like a repressed frustrated. – He smiled and this time the gesture seemed genuine. – You really have a good influence on him.  
– I’m not in the mood for arguing now – she said with a tiny voice, feeling still incredibly tired.  
– Don’t worry, I don’t wanna argue. – He approached her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. – Need anything?  
Nairobi stared at him for a moment, then whispered: – Water. – The man nodded and walked away.  
She’d have never expected to engage in an almost normal conversation with Palermo, especially seeing her conditions. After all, she liked him, truly: Berlin talked about him sometimes and she thought he was an incredible person. Sure, reality was a bit different, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t want to form a deeper bond with that man so different from her, despite their “rivalry”, if they could call it so.  
Palermo came back a few moments after and slowly lifted her head, leaning the glass over. – Here, drink. – Nairobi obeyed and, in small sips, she emptied it, licking her lips as not to waste any drop.  
– How long have I been here? – she asked, realizing she was still thirsty.  
– A few days, but now you look better than before.  
The woman smiled. – I saw my son – she murmured, replaying in her mind the memory of Axel’s face. How beautiful her child had become.  
Palermo looked at her with a gaze she couldn’t decipher, then he asked: – Water again? – She barely nodded and he followed the same movements as before.  
– Thank you – she said in the end, after drying her mouth.  
– You’re incredibly strong. Not everyone can survive a wound like that.  
Those words surprised her. That didn’t look like the Palermo she knew in the monastery, the unfriendly and acid being that made snide remarks whenever he had a chance. – I’ve got a thick skin – she threw around to defuse.  
– And it’s not just that – he carried on, as if he hadn’t heard her. – You must be very brave to fall in love with someone who’s dying.  
Nairobi swallowed, taking a deep breath. – Well, you know it very well – she said, placing her hand over his. – You experienced it before me.  
Palermo reciprocated the smile she gave him, then released his hand from her grip and barely warded off. – You wanna talk to him?  
Only then the woman became aware of the grip on her heart. She desperately wanted to see Berlin, make sure everything was fine and come back by the others’ side as soon as possible.  
She just nodded as an answer to the man’s question and saw him exiting the room. At that point she tried to sit, but a sharp pain hit her all of a sudden and forced to lie down again. It’d take time to go back as before.

§

– Everything’s ready: you’ll be out in a few days, but you’ll have to stick to the plan – the Professor said from the other end of the phone.  
– Obviously. – Berlin closed the call and sighed heavily. He felt completely voided: the events of the last days drained him and he’d have to assure that every member of the group got out of that hell alive. Hopes were so low that the mere thought made his head ache.  
He grabbed the first chair he saw and collapsed on it, taking his face in his hands. Heists had always been a great excitement for him, but in that moment all he could think about was the he could die, and he didn’t want to. For the first time in so long he was rebelling against his damn fate… and Nairobi wasn’t there to see him.  
– Andrés – Palermo suddenly called him, breaking into the room. – She woke up.  
At the beginning those three words lost every known meaning. Berlin frowned and looked at his friend as if he had become crazy, then his mind slowly managed to understand what he’d just been told.  
He stood up like a spring, forgetting about everything: the plan, death… The only thing that mattered, in that moment, was the fact that she was alive and good.  
He ran to the door without looking back, but someone grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. He met Palermo’s clouded gaze, since after the accident he still struggled to see clearly his surroundings, and tried to break free from his grasp, impatient.  
– Let me give you an advice, my friend – the other stopped him. Berlin gave up fighting and began listening. – You never fought for your five wives. Fuck, you never even fought for me! – The bitter smile that emerged on Palermo’s face was like a stab in the heart for Berlin, but the man kept talking undaunted, without giving him time to speak. – If you don’t to this for her… you’ll lose her. Then what would’ve been the purpose of what you got through?  
Berlin was left breathless in front of that speech. He didn’t expect it, not after what happened at the monastery, but those words gave him the final push to take that decision he was so afraid of. – I’ll do it – he answered confidently, covering the other man’s hand with his own. – Thank you, Martín. – He smiled and held his fingers. – You’ll always have a place in my heart.  
Palermo let him go and Berlin ran as fast as he could, only one thought in his mind: Nairobi.  
When he saw her, it was like breathing again after being in apnoea for too long. She was wounded and in pain, sure, but alive, and in that moment she was laughing for something Bogotá had said.  
He entered the room and the woman finally noticed him. He saw her sticking out her waist, a too brusque move that became a wince of pain, but her eyes didn’t lie: they’d started shining when they saw him and Berlin knew that he was looking at her the same way.  
The other man stood up, smiling embarrassed, and left them alone. With few steps Berlin reached her and took her face in his hands, sliding both his thumbs on her prominent cheekbones. – Are you okay?  
– I’m a rock – she answered, abandoning herself to his touch, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.  
– Nairobi, I’ve decided. – At those words the woman looked at him again, watchful and careful, almost scared of what he would’ve said. – When we’ll get out of here, I’ll cure myself. I’ll cure myself and heal from that shitty disease, and if you want… If you want… – He didn’t know how to continue: what could she possibly want from him? Marriage? Her son, no doubts about this, but would she allow him to be his father after what he told her about his only daughter?  
Luckily he didn’t have to keep talking: Nairobi leaned forward and placed her lips on his. It was a calm, unhurried kiss, and he had all the time to answer and make her understand how much he’d missed her. – I do – she said once they parted to breath. – Whatever it is, I want it.  
Berlin had heard those two words from five different people in all his life, and in every case they were lies that made him fall in a chasm he feared he’d never get out from. Now here he was, in the Bank of Spain, pulling off the greatest heist in history, in front of a woman who’d become so important to him that he couldn’t even imagine a life without her.  
He placed his forehead against Nairobi’s. He would’ve lived and kept all the promises he’d made: he’d take her to Berlin and then everywhere she wanted, he’d introduce her his daughter, he’d make her as happy as she made him.  
The man felt like his first real marriage had just been celebrated, and he’d commit himself to make it last forever.

§

They escaped, but none of them understood anything of what had happened.  
There’d been shots, explosions, collapses: it was like the entire world had imploded. The melted gold had been collected by a helicopter piloted by Marseille and in which only Bogotá and Stockholm managed to get in before the army attacked.  
Berlin found himself running breathlessly, holding Nairobi’s hand and screaming orders to the others who were following him. He avoided by inches several shots, but one barely hit his arm. Moscow, Oslo and Helsinki were in much worse conditions, but the moment they reached the Professor a medical team immediately got to work.  
Now they were all safe and sound without knowing how: in the end the plan hadn’t been followed, but at least they managed to get out alive from the most impossible heist in crime’s history.  
– When I’ll tell my children about that, they won’t believe me – Rio panted. Denver’s typical laugh filled the room all of them were grouped in.  
Nairobi joined him, placing her head on Berlin’s shoulder. – We’re the luckiest sons of a bitch to ever exist – she whispered so that only he could hear her.  
– And the richest – he pointed out, smiling mockingly.  
The conversation was interrupted by Lisbon’s arrival. – Oslo, Helsinki and Moscow are good – she informed them, and finally everyone could breathe a sigh of relief.  
– Can we see them? – Tokyo asked, already standing up and heading towards the door.  
– Why do you ask if you already know the answer? – Palermo replied back, rising to his feet to follow her.  
The others followed closely behind, exiting from that impromptu bunker to head toward the nursery.  
Nairobi hold Berlin back by his arm until they were the last of the queue, then she murmured: – Remember the promise.  
The man stroke her hair, intensely looking at her, then took her hand and brought it to his lips. – I’m a survivor, and frankly I’m getting used to it – he joked, and the smile that light up her face told him that yes, it was worth living in a world with Nairobi by his side.

§

– Did the Professor tell you how long it will take?  
– A couple months – Berlin said, smiling. – Anyway, you should stop calling him so: he’s your brother-in-law, now.  
Nairobi rolled her eyes. – We’re not married yet, Berlin – she answered, voluntarily emphasizing on the name he used over the last years.  
– I’ll try to fix it as soon as possible. – He kissed her forehead to stop her from replying and then bowed, patting the child that accompanied them. – Be good and take care of mum while I’m away.  
– Yes sir! – Axel answered, posing like a soldier. At that sight Nairobi couldn’t hold back a laugh and Berlin messed with his hair.  
– Will you visit me? – he asked the little one.  
– Sure. – The toothless smile he gave him warmed his heart.  
It’d been three months since the end of the heist at the Bank of Spain: they managed to get back the child almost by miracle, thanks to a last-minute plan thought by the Professor and Lisbon. When Nairobi had finally found herself face to face with the child she burst into tears, hugging him with so much strength it looked like she wanted to melt with him and promising she would’ve never let anyone else tear them apart. Axel had hugged her back with equal force for a rather slender child, then he’d caressed her face and called her “Mum”. At that view, the members of the group couldn’t hold back a tear.  
They’d spent a couple weeks all together, running away from the police. Axel had told them how much his foster family had neglected him: a nine-year-old boy left alone all day long, with the mere company of nannies – who, most of the time, were shrew old women who prevented him from doing anything – and a dog which was his only friend but had been shot down because it was old and sick. However, during the stay with the rest of the group, the child made everyone fall in love with him and found an excellent playmate in Cincinnati, even though the latter was littler.  
Berlin could’ve never imagined he would’ve gotten so attached to that brat, and yet he’d found himself spending most of the time in his and Nairobi’s company. To people who never saw them they looked like a family like any other.  
– Good, it’s time to go. – He kissed Axel on the head and smiled before standing up.  
Nairobi had a serious expression. She approached him to settle his unmissable tie and whispered: – You’ll be fine.  
Berlin nodded and grabbed her head, engaging her in what would’ve been the last kiss for the next two weeks, since he couldn’t receive visits before.  
A disgusted sound made them part: the child was looking at them sickened and turned his head once he realized they were staring back at him. Both the adults burst out laughing, then threw each other a last glance full of meanings and promises.  
When Berlin turned to enter the place in which he would’ve finally be cured, he desired desperately for those two months to pass quickly, because he wanted to spend all the time he had left with his family.

§

The house on the shore was so similar to the one Nairobi and him had lived in in the years after the heist at the Royal Mint, but the landscape was different: no more colourful camps on the horizon, just a green forest that had no end.  
Berlin got out of the car, quivering from excitation: he saw them for the last time a couple weeks before, but he couldn’t wait to hug them already.  
– Raquel and I want to invite you to dinner this evening – the Professor told him before he could head towards the home.  
– You want to deprive me from my first night as a reborn man? – Berlin joked, winking at him.  
The younger rolled his eyes, barely snorting. – You’ll have time for that.  
– Sex is holy, little brother, remember it. – He laughed out loud when he noticed his expression, then he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. – We’ll be there for sure.  
The two men waved each other goodbye and Berlin crossed the beach as fast as he could. When he was a few metres away from the door, this opened and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen came out.  
Nairobi was wearing a green-and-white-stripes shirt and a pair of jeans. She was barefoot: he knew she loved walking in those conditions. She didn’t wear any make-up. She was extraordinarily simple and Berlin couldn’t stop thinking she was wonderful.  
– Andrés – she said almost breathlessly, taking his face in her hands and making their foreheads touch. Breathing her scent from that scarce distance almost made him feel dizzy.  
– Ágata – he whispered back, holding her and wishing to stay like this forever.  
The moment was interrupted by the high-pitched voice of a child coming from inside the house. – Mum! Mum, did he arrive?  
The two parted and entered the home, smiling. Axel appeared at the top of the stairs and, once his lively eyes landed on Berlin, he ran downstairs and threw himself in his arms.  
– You’re back! You’re back! – the child exclaimed, visibly cheerful.  
– I’m happy to see you too, niño. – The man put him on the ground and squeezed his cheek.  
– Axel, tell him about the surprise – Nairobi interfered, gazing at Berlin in a way he couldn’t decipher.  
The little boy looked at him stealthily and began moving away with small steps. – Yes, but don’t call me so any more, mum.  
The man shrugged. – He’s right: he’s Ibiza now – he reminded the woman, laughing, and she imitated him.  
Axel took him by the hand and dragged him upstairs, headed toward what was probably his room. Berlin barely turned, throwing a confused glance at Nairobi, who, as an answer, smiled mysteriously. Her eyes were shining and the man understood it was something important.  
When he entered the room, he looked around for a few seconds before a person captured his gaze. It was a girl no more than seventeen years old: she was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, wavy hair that covered her face and a book on her knees. She lifted her eyes when Axel burst into the chamber and smiled at him, then she lingered on Berlin and the man felt like someone knocked the wind out of him.  
– Lucrecia… – he barely managed to murmur, incredulous.  
– No, Madeira – the child corrected him, gloating.  
Nairobi entered after him. – Sergio was able to contact her – she said as an explanation, shifting her gaze from the man to the girl who looked so much like him.  
The teenager stood up and took a few steps in his direction. When they came face to face, they looked into each other’s eyes for a long time, as if to receive a further validation, then the brightest smile he’d ever seen appeared on her face.  
– Hello, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a hell of a ride! xD Hope you like this sequel as much as I enjoyed writing and translating it. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, but feel free to tell me everything you think about this fanfiction. ;*


End file.
